Hajime Reacts!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Everyone's favourite cap-wearing paper doll protagonist goes on the Island Challenge, reacting to fanfics, tropes and other such nonsense. Hilarity (quite possibly) ensues. Pokémon belongs to GAME FREAK. Rated T for shenanigans. AU, OOC, OC, crack. Chapter: Beginnings, Part 1! "Oh boy." MCs renamed; see Author Notes of first chapter. Part of the New Reactsverse.


_Two Weeks Ago, Pallet Town….._

"Haaaaajimeeeee!" The voice of a young girl rang through the house. The boy the name referred to sighed, shaking his head. He pulled down the black cap he wore over his head, dusting off his blue striped shirt, the white stripes tarnished slightly by the dirt from the knick-knacks he had been loading into a box. His black hair was lightly dirtied, and his eyes were behind square half-spectacles, which he took off for a moment to wipe.

"Yes, Mizuki?" He looked back towards the door as his younger sister, a small girl with short black hair, her red flower cap bobbing on her head with the petals flapping around, and her yellow billowy shirt rustling with the haste she'd hauled herself up the stairs with, almost smacked into the doorframe.

"Mom said she'd be out for a few hours! She wants us to load the stuff onto the truck before then!"

Hajime nodded. "Alright. You packed, sis?"  
"Awww….but I have so many things to paaaaack!" Mizuki whined, pouting; Hajime had by now become used to this behavior. "Can you help me?"

The older sibling sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, in a bit. I just need to clean up my room. I'll be down in a bit. Get started with packing your plushies away first, okay?"

"Yay!" The younger girl chirped happily, preparing to go. Suddenly, something had switched on in her head, as she turned around just as soon as she was about to leave, holding up her finger.

"Hajime…"

"Yes?"  
"…how do you think Alola will be like?" She asked curiously, frowning. "Do you think it'll be like home there?"  
"No, no it won't," Hajime bluntly replied. Mizuki seemed disappointed by that, and was about to reply to it herself, but-  
"I wasn't done, sis. I was about to say, even if Alola's nothing like Kanto…it'll be alright. I mean, it can't be any crazier than here. You remember all those old stories of Team Rocket, right?"

Mizuki nodded hastily. The older sibling, smiled.

"Well, Alola seems like a nice place. Don't worry about it. Now, you mind going and fixing your room? I'll be down soon."

"Okay, big bro! But remember," the younger sibling replied, wagging her finger. "You promised to help me fix my room!"

Mizuki sped on back downstairs, leaving Hajime alone in his room. He sighed, wiping his brow and turning to back to his work.

"Thank Arceus," he muttered to himself. He was finally alone, really able to think for himself.

Soon was the fast-approaching day when he would join many other teenagers in venturing around the region, with only the Pokémon at their side and the wind at their backs, training and becoming the best Trainers this world had ever seen. He'd heard weird things about Alola; how it had no League or Gyms and had all these weird things called Trials and Kahunas in their place.

For his part, he wanted in on the whole thing. After all, it was the first time he'd be trusted with a Pokémon; their mom refused to give them any like some parents did their pre-schoolers, reasoning it'd be rather dangerous to trust them. Now, though, seemed like the right time, now that he was 14 and his sister 13.

' _I wonder how that'll be like, being a Trainer,'_ Hajime mused to himself with a smile, before indulging himself with some writing. Ten minutes, then he'd pack up what little there was left of their room, then help Mizuki; his little sister was a klutz and a hyperactive klutz at that.

He briefly entertained the thought of her losing her Pokémon by accident. A chill ran down his spine. He immediately stopped.

' _If she lost a Gyarados or something, we'd all be screwed….'_ He mused, chuckling to himself.

* * *

 _The Present Day, Hau'oli City Outskirts_ …..

"Come on, come on!" Mizuki tugged on her brother's shirt, almost pulling him up the hill towards Iki Town. Hajime sighed, already used to this particular sequence of events happening to him.

"Calm down, sis. They're not going to run out of Pokémon if we're late. They probably have to do this all the time."

"Yeaaaah, but I want mine now!" She almost exploded with glee, clutching a notebook in her other hand. This notebook contained all the notes she'd made on the Pokémon that the Kahuna traditionally handed out to trainers wanting to take on the Island Challenge. Hajime had read it; well, it was more that she made him read it with her, she was that excited to become a Trainer.

Rowlet, Popplio and Litten were the three choices. He personally liked the look of Litten better, though Rowlet seemed pretty cool; a flying Grass-type owl was wonderfully quirky.

"Alright, just quit dragging me, will you? You might trip and hit something," Hajime chided her. "We're early anyway. I don't even think Professor Kukui's up there yet."

"Oh, relax! I know what I'm-"

And that was when Mizuki collided with another boy heading up the hill, collapsing into him. Her hand detached from her brother's shirt as he managed to pull himself back before he fell into the mess.

"Good grief," Hajime sighed exasperatedly, turning to where his sister had fallen. "What did I tell you? Hey, you guys okay?"

The boy she'd collided with pulled himself up to a crouch. His hair was dark green, a small bush of it tied with an orange band behind his head, and he was tightly clutching a _malasada_ , half-eaten in his right hand. A smile grew on his face as he turned to Hajime.

"I'm fine! Saved this, so it's all good!" He waved around the baked treat in his hand, before turning around to the fallen girl in yellow, offering her his free hand. "Hey, uh…..you okay?"

"Uhh…." She clutched her head, her hat bobbing in time with her movement. Miyuki shook her head, taking the proffered hand. "Thanks. Sorry 'bout that, I really wasn't paying attention."

"Don't mind my sister. She does that a lot." Hajime drily remarked, causing his sister to pout.

"Hey! Not all the time! Just…..most! Like, eighty percent of the time!"  
"Ninety-five. And that's generous."

The green-haired boy looked relieved. "You're welcome. Wait, you guys new here? I haven't seen you around before."  
"Yeah," Hajime explained. "We're new. Just got here today, actually. I guess you live down in Hau'oli?"  
"Actually, I live up in Iki Town. Just came down to grab one of these," he replied with a grin. "Nothing like ending a day with a nice _malasada_ , you know? So, where're you guys from?"

"Pallet Town, in Kanto!" Mizuki chirped in reply The boy's eyes almost boggled out of their sockets in surprise.

"W-what? All the way from Kanto? Man…." He seemed awed, before snapping out of it, his eyes widening in shock as if he'd forgotten something. "Hold on, sorry! I should've introduced myself first. I'm Hau! Alola! To, well….Alola, I guess!"

"Name's Hajime," the boy in blue replied, tipping his hat. "And my sister here's Mizuki. I guess we're all heading up there to get our first Pokémon, yeah?"

Hau nodded vigorously in reply. "Yeah. You guys excited? First day as Pokémon Trainers!"  
"I know, right?" Mizuki chimed in, smiling widely before grabbing her brother's arm. "He's totally not excited about it, can you believe that?"  
"Correction: I'm excited, just not enough to smash into someone's back like a Bagon off a cliff," her older brother chided her, before turning to Hau. "We might as well all go together, no? We're all going up there to get Pokémon. Maybe talk a little."

"Sounds like a plan!" He replied cheerily, giving him a thumbs up. "Then I could get to know you guys a bit better, huh?"

Hajime smiled in reply. "Sounds like a plan indeed."

* * *

 _Later, in Iki Town….._

"Aaawww, man," Hau looked around in vain for the Kahuna. "You mean Grandp-I mean, Hala isn't here yet?"

"Sorry, cousin," Professor Kukui replied, looking down at the three kids in front of him from behind his shades. "I think I might've spied him heading up the Mahalo Trail, though. You three mind looking up there?"

"The kahuna, huh?" Mizuki commented. "What's he look like?"  
"The kahuna? He looks just like a kahuna!" Kukui replied, expecting that to explain everything. Hajime squinted at him, a deadpan expression on his face.

"That's….helpful. I don't suppose his house also looks like a house too. Well, we'll go find him. Hopefully we find out what a kahuna looks like on the way."  
"I'll tag along!" Hau volunteered, smiling. "Besides, up the Trail are the ruins of Tapu Koko, you know! Maybe I can show you guys the outside!"  
"…..Tapu what?" Mizuki and Hajime inquired in unison.

"Tapu Koko, guardian deity of Melemele Island," Kukui explained calmly. "If you're lucky, you might even see it up there. Now, you three hurry up. Wouldn't want it to get too dark before you get your Pokémon. I'll wait here."

Mizuki jumped at the chance. "Oooh! Maybe we can catch him!"  
"I doubt it," Hajime gently chided her. "I think he'll…. Wait."

He paused as his eyes trailed up the town and towards the Mahalo Trail, as a young girl with long, blonde hair went up towards the ruins, a bag with a Pokèball design on each side at her side and her head covered by a wide-brimmed white hat.

"…..who's that?" Hau tilted his head curiously. "She looks familiar. Wait….doesn't she work with Professor Kukui?"  
"Maybe she might know where the kahuna is!" Mizuki suggested, before sprinting after her.

Hau followed suit almost immediately. "Wait up!"

The two sprinted up into the Trail, leaving Hajime to trail behind.

' _Great. Two of them. Well, Hau seems pretty nice. I think I like him already."_

…

The three of them hastened up the winding slopes of the Mahalo Trail, Mizuki and Hau two strides ahead of Hajime.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Mizuki asked cheerily, glad for the company. "You know what one you want to pick, right? Which Pokémon? I want to pick Litten! It looks so cute!"

"I kinda like the look of Popplio," Hau admitted, chuckling. "I mean, people always tell me that I should go pick Rowlet or Litten because Popplio's apparently really ugly….but you know, I don't really think so. Popplio's pretty cool. How about you, Hajime?"

The boy looked up. "Oh, me? Uh….well…..I guess….I mean, I read up on this before we went here, but don't we get the one which likes us most or something?"

Mizuki frowned. "Whaaaa? That's how it works?! Awwww! What if Litten hates me?"

"Oh yeah," Hau snapped his fingers, looking disappointed for a few seconds before perking up again. "Well, I mean, I can hope that Popplio picks me, you know? I'm good with any of them, though!"

' _Recovers quickly, this one,'_ Hajime mused. _'Yep. Just like my sister.'_

The capped boy smiled back. "Yeah. I bet you'd be-wait!"  
He paused, the two teens in front of him stopping mid-stride, as they saw the girl in white stop for a moment, looking down at her bag before proceeding towards the ruins.

"Hey!" Hau yelled up. "Wait up!"

It was no use; she either didn't hear him or didn't pay attention. The girl proceeded towards the rope bridge towards the ruins. At this, he blanched.

Mizuki turned towards him. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
"The bridge! Awwww _crap_ ," the boy cursed, immediately drawing Hajime's attention.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"The bridge! It's pretty unstable….the kahuna's been thinking of fixing it, but…."

Hajime blew past Mizuki and Hau almost as soon as Hau finished his sentence. The two of them shared a gaze, before running after him.

* * *

 _At the bridge…._

The girl fell backwards, shielding herself from the attacks of the Spearow flock with her arm. In front of her, the strange, cloud-like Pokémon; Nebby, she'd called her (him? it? It seemed like a her)- that she had with her was now surrounded, cowering in the face of the aggressive birds.

"Nebby!", she cried in vain. Pulling herself to her feet slowly, she rooted in her bag for Repels, her hands finding none of the green metal cans. She froze in fear.

' _Oh no…..what if….no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!'_

"Hey, you alright?"

The blonde girl turned behind her, as a black-haired boy, wearing a black cap and half-rimmed spectacles, stood behind her. She froze, not quite knowing what to say in response.

"…hello? Is that your Pokémon there?" He pointed towards Nebby on the bridge. She nodded slowly.

"…..do you have another one you can use?"  
She shook her head, trying to say something, before it all came tumbling out in a quick sputter.

"S-save Nebby!"

The boy groaned, realising immediately what he'd have to do. "…alright. Stay here."

He treaded on to the bridge. The girl reached out after him.

"W-wait! What about the Spearow?"

The boy turned back to her. "What's your name? I didn't catch that."

"Lillie."

"Well, Lillie, just…..uh….hang back. Unless you got a Repel or something I can chase them away with."

With that, he kept walking as the bridge, unstable from years of use by the island's Kahuna and other trialgoers, hanging on to the ropes.

…

"And that's how I ended up almost falling into a river before being saved by the island's rooster god," Hajime recounted candidly. "All before I got my first Pokémon."

"You did what?!" Their mother screeched, as Hajime, Mizuki and Lillie stood at the doorstep to the former pair's house, Hau standing behind them. The blonde girl was clutching her bag tightly to her side, nodding slowly.

"I-it's my fault! I should've….I mean, he was only trying to get my Pokémon back," Lillie explained, trying to keep her composure. She didn't want Hajime to get in trouble for her sake; in fairness, neither of them could've known that Nebby would've blown up the bridge underneath them. It was only because the guardian deity of the island had shown up that Hajime wasn't currently badly hurt, or worse. On his first day as a trainer, at that.

"It's true!" Mizuki chimed in in defense of her brother. "We didn't know the bridge was unstable! It looked perfectly fine until it…..broke. Yes, broke!"

Their mother was livid as she almost glared at Hajime, who looked sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head. She breathed heavily, before sighing at her son, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"…..trying to help someone you just met like that," she chuckled nostalgically. "I can't stay mad at you if you're like this. You're just like your father; he was always so reckless. Look, be careful next time, okay? I'm not taking 'Tapu Koko saved me' as an excuse the next time you do something so dangerous."

"I will, mom," the boy promised. His mother huffed concernedly, but took his promise.

"…I'm just worried you're already getting into those kinds of situations on your first day of being a trainer."

She gestured to the Rowlet sitting by Hajime's side, tilting its head at her curiously.

"You didn't even have your Pokémon yet," she sighed. "Silly. Well, anyway."

She turned to Lillie, smiling sweetly. "Is this your friend, you two? How about you come in for a little?"  
"No, I really must go," the blonde girl nervously replied. "I'm sure Professor Kukui will be-"  
"Oh come ooooon!" Mizuki grabbed her arm, causing her to squeak. "It'll be fun! Just stay for a little! Kukui's house is, what, five minutes away? Just a little while!"

She put on her pouting face, attempting to make Lillie pity her a little. In response, Lillie looked to Hajime for help, her expression being akin to a Stantler in the headlights. The boy simply shrugged, giving her a sheepish look. He was used to this by now, and had himself learned that if his little sister wanted something, she'd get it somehow, by pouting or not.

"Sorry. You're on your own."

"Oh…I suppose I can stay a little while longer," Lillie sighed, unable to pry off the younger girl from her arm otherwise. Mizuki cheered.

"Yay!" She immediately relinquished her arm, allowing Lillie to step back, clearly relieved. Hajime chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Lillie. Just means she likes you."

"Sorry, I'm just…." She exhaled. "I'm not used to people being…..quite so affectionate."

"You're telling me," the young boy laughed. "I've spent the last thirteen years around her, I should know."

"So you're the older brother?"

"Yep, by a year," he explained, before turning back to Hau. "Hey, Hau. You want to stay a while? You only live up the hill."

"Oh, sure!" He grinned, before turning to Lillie. "And, uh, nice to meet you! Sorry I didn't say that before, but uh….well, Hajime falling off a bridge kinda got in the way of that."

Lillie nodded slowly. "That's okay….."

Hajime chimed in. "We should probably get inside. Might get a bit cold soon."

* * *

 _Hajime's Room…._

"Wow, you guys really did just move in, huh," Hau looked around, poking at the cardboard boxes still stacked up.

"Yeah, we basically moved in today."

Lillie looked awkwardly around, pulling the brim of her hat down. "…..should I be in here?"  
"Oh, you're fine," Hajime waved it off. "Besides, Mizuki's room's even messier than mine."  
"Oh, yeah, almost forgot!" Hau clicked his fingers, before sliding his backpack off and pulling out a bag of _malasadas_. "You two want any? I still have a few."

"What's a….. _malasada_?" Lillie scratched her head. "I've never seen one before."

The green-haired boy's eyes almost bulged from their sockets. "W-what?! You've…never seen….a _malasada_?"

"I didn't even know what those were before today," Hajime chimed in. Hau almost fainted at this drastic revelation.

"How is that _possible_?! Don't they have them in Kanto?"

"I'll have one, if that's okay," the blonde girl replied, just as Mizuki burst in, clutching a laptop.

"Heeeeeeey, guess what I have!" She chirped. "Your laptop, Hajime!"

"…that's not mine," he replied, pointing to the bag his one was still residing in. Mizuki faltered slightly.

"Huh? But it has a story about you on it. You know, like the fanfic we always like reading."

"…it does?" Hajime perked up. She nodded.

"Well, they call you Sun and you don't have glasses, but I think? And Lillie's in it too!"

At that, the blonde girl's head turned towards her. "Wait, I'm in this story? What's going on here?"

"It….uh…big bro?" Mizuki suddenly looked unsure as she turned the screen back towards herself, reading it carefully.

Hajime and Lillie approached her, Hau tilting his head behind them and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes?" the bespectacled boy inquired curiously, attempting to get a peek at the screen.

"What does 'virginity' mean? What does that have to do with Lillie covering herself in chocolate syrup?"

'… _..oh boy,'_ Hajime mused to himself. _'This is a fanfic about us, isn't it?'_

Lillie, being completely and utterly oblivious, didn't react at all, apart from seeming puzzled herself. Hau, being less oblivious to what was going on, almost spat out the chunk of malasada in his mouth in surprise.

Mizuki looked confused. "…..huh? Hajime? Lillie? Hau? What's going on?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon belongs to GAME FREAK, otherwise we would have had faster starters. (my poor Decidueye ;-;)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hajime Reacts to Beginnings, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all to….wow, wait a second. Is this….a Pokémon fanfic? Yes, that's right. I'll level with you guys; I've actually been playing Pokémon since Gen 3 (my first game was Emerald, and I'm still pissed because my file was deleted and I'd just finished the Elite Four). However, I made it a private policy to not write fanfic about Pokémon game or the franchise in general because I was afraid of dealing with the rabid shippers or generally rabid fans. I was generally warned off doing fan stuff for this fandom because of the rabid fans, and having already had bad experiences with rabid fans (among other things, I've already got death threats), I didn't feel like touching the fandom except when lurking along the sides.**

 **Then Sun and Moon had to come out with the best cinnamon buns to step onto a 3DS screen since Elise, Mozu and Felicia back in Fire Emblem Fates, Hau and Lillie. Especially Hau. Love the hell out of the real bro. Anyway, the characterisation of our cinnamon buns- and everyone else (really liked Nanu especially)- was amazing and really, far better than anything beforehand except ORAS (*cough* Zinnia *cough*). So much so that I just had to write fanfic for this fandom. I apologise if I offended the non-rabid Pokémon fans out there with that comment. Anyway, enough rambling. Time to expose the cinnamon buns to the wonders of the Internet. And everything else. Of** _ **course**_ **we started with the lemon fanfics. RIP Lillie and Moon.**

 **Also, I'd like to explain my reasoning for not naming the male and female protags Elio/Sun and Selene/Moon. 'Hajime', as far as I can discern, means 'beginning'; he, of course, hails from Kanto, the region where the** _ **beginning**_ **of the franchise is set and is also the protagonist. 'Mizuki' means hope and is often written with the characters for 'moon'; this also happens to be a name for her going around in Japan. However, they both have Japanese names because they're originally from Kanto, which seems to be the equivalent to Japan along with Johto (Sinnoh and Hoenn are also based on regions of Japan, but Johto and Kanto seem to be more overtly so). I felt it'd be weird for these two to have names more fitting of Alola than Kanto, so there we go.**

 **For those of you who follow the rest of my fics, this is part of a new continuity of Reactsverse fics. From here on out, the old continuity (Weiss Reacts, the original Lucina Reacts, Corrin Reacts, Homura Reacts Redux and all associated fics) will be their own continuity. I'll still be writing for that continuity and I'll mark my fics when I do. However, this and a few of my future fics will be in a new continuity of their own, where they're never going to cross over with each other, but otherwise be similar to the rest of my work. Not only that, but I also want to do different things with this; I've never written a fic weaving it into the events of the canon before and I've never written a fic with regular fight scenes, either, so this ought to be fun. My primary reason for** _ **not**_ **starting this with the usual fanfiction reaction is basically because of how I'm writing this; it's meant to align with the events of canon, even with some diversions, and not meant to take place afterwards as it usually does, so I have to devote a few chapters to introducing. Worry not, they'll be at fanfiction land soon.**

 **Anyway, more fanfics next time and I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
